


【独法】信-沉睡的储物箱

by anncubs



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anncubs/pseuds/anncubs





	【独法】信-沉睡的储物箱

【独法】信

亲爱的小路德：

 

 

哥哥我现在是在科罗拉多大峡谷的宿营地。

怎么，很吃惊？

 

头顶的夜空真是漂亮，是巴黎已经遗忘掉的满天繁星，简直就是一件艺术品。能够想象一下，也许那个地方有上帝也说不定。星光总是让人觉得渺小，我们也是如此。目前落进哥哥我眼睛里的这些光，在出生之前，遇见你之前，最后见你之前，就已经旅行了很久了。

 

好吧，哥哥我可不是来这里伤感的。

现在也许你还在忙你那些该死的文件，对，你没有猜错，就是它们让我忍不住离开的——这已经是这个月的第三次加班工作了！工作是为了更好的生活以及更多旅行的机会不是么？也许你的脑袋根本就没有“享受生活”这样的概念——看看你那糟糕的土豆大餐。

 

总之，等你收到这封信的时候，哥哥我差不多也该回来了。

 

说说这次旅行。

 

在巴黎这样的城市待久了你不会想象得到徒步旅行的乐趣，虽然我喜欢那里。从北边下来游人比较少，不过这是个错误的决定也说不定，因为这里实在是太安静了，就连一个说话的人也没有，或者我应该叫上阿尔弗雷德？（哦不，我怎么会想到他）……路不算太难行走，但是依然有些吃不消——世界上没有哪一栋建筑有650层。而且你也可以看看挡在路中间的落石，哥哥我敢打赌那是上一次降雨时从上方断裂的，因为裂痕完全吻合。直线距离大概三十公里，但是今天的路程一定不止那个数——直到晚上我才刚刚赶到中段的宿营地——现在我的脚已经完全毁掉了。

于是哥哥我回来的时候也许你还能看到我奇怪的走路姿势。

 

幸运的是路上我依然遇到了两位旅行者，旅程总算有了一些乐趣。一位80岁的先生，很厉害，他去过很多地方，包括王耀家里的那座最高的山峰。不过这不是哥哥我最想说的，我比较羡慕另一件事——他是和他太太一起来的。好的，也许你现在也能猜到，那位夫人也已经70多岁了，这真叫人羡慕，两个人的一起旅行。也许等到哥哥我将要步入死亡的时候，也会有人愿意陪我到四处去走走，当然我希望那个人是你。

 

 

不过目前看来这一点都不可能，今天我也是一个人在路上，而你将会在几天后看到我的这封信。

 

好了，突然间变得不想再写下去，哥哥我此时的心情糟透了——你知道原因——所以这封信就此为止吧。

 

 

弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦

 

 

 

当路得维希放下这封信的时候，弗朗西斯懊悔的拉过毯子准备遮住脸，却被夺走了毯子。现在他完完全全暴露在对方的眼前了——包括他懊悔的表情。

 

“你的心情很糟糕，并且我知道原因？”

“哦不，等等，小路德哥哥我只是……”

“我的脑袋里没有‘享受生活’的概念，并且只知道糟糕的土豆大餐？”

我的上帝啊……弗朗西斯捂住了脸。

 

他原本以为，他此时会在柏林的家里收听广播。

鲜少有娱乐活动的晚上，他总是坐在他的书桌前翻看明天的日程计划，时不时拿起钢笔在日程表上面涂涂改改。听到一些消息的时候会不由自主皱眉——也许那里过不了多久就会长出皱纹，弗朗西斯想。

有时——他在他家里的一些时候，会有一些玫瑰和烛光，也会有一些舒缓的法/国香颂。而更多的，弗朗西斯会在距离书桌很靠近的那个沙发上静静的看一本小说，听着耳边钢笔划过纸面的沙沙响声，然后在差不多的时候扑上去搂住他的脖子。

然后，玫瑰会散落，文件也会散落。

 

 

而事实上。

在他刚刚借着探照灯写完这封信的时候，他抬头看见了最不可思议的事情——路德维希坐在了他的面前。

 

 

“你没有告诉我，就一个人跑了出来……”

“哥哥我……”

怎样解释呢？这完全是他的错——因为不满多次的超量工作所以跑到了阿尔弗雷德家的大峡谷——而他又不能像普通人一样辞掉这该死的工作。

“我很着急……”

“……”

也许他是在和那堆文件较劲——和一堆纸较劲……

 

 

“好了，听着小路德，你不该来这里……”弗朗西斯试着对路德维希坚持一下他的强硬态度，他抬头，抓住对方握在手里的毯子，“你在摧毁我愉快的假期。”

而毯子被放下了，那双手，在他不及反应的时间里就将他拉入怀中。熟悉的气味，熟悉的温度，熟悉的人。他听见了路德维希的心跳——那是他在深夜里惊醒最好的催眠曲。

然后压抑的低沉的声音纠缠着心跳声。

 

 

 

 

 

“你在摧毁我的生活……”

 

+   +   +

 

 

“我在这里。”

“恩……”

“当然以后也是。”

……

“80岁的时候也是”

“那早就过了啊……”

（笑）

 

Fin


End file.
